supertedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruse of the Raja transcript
Narrator: The sub content of India. The sun glistens on a magnificent royal palace of Punjara. Rajeesh, the boy raja, speaks with his people under the watchful eye of his uncle, Prince Pyjamarama. Mufti: Your highness, the royal zoo keeper. The zoo keeper: All most ridges, Rajeesh. The zoo needs more money to care for the animals. Prince Pyjamarama: They get too much already, your highness. Send him away! Hey! Prince Rajeesh: Uncle, this is the most fun I had all day. Prince Pyjamarama: Mufti, make him bring back my turban. I was born in the year of the monkey and that blasted creatur had been bad luck for me ever since. Look what you've done, you fool! You've ruined my pyjamas. Mufti: Oh my goodness, most sorry, PJ. Prince Pyjamarama: My name is Prince Pyjamarama! You never call me PJ! Be gone, Zoo Keeper. Mufti: Your highness, a town of bishop wishes to speak with his lips. The town of bishop: The town council may be, your majesty, to pave the streets. Prince Pyjamarama: Next they want grass pots for the cows. Tell him no, Rajeesh. Prince Rajeesh: But, Uncle, I want to be a good raja. I must think about this. Come back tomorrow. Uncle, I've heard of a very wise bear called Superted. Maybe I can ask him to come and visit me here in the palace, and perhaps, he could teach me how to be a better ruler. Prince Rajeesh and Prince Pyjamarama: Whoa! Prince Pyjamarama: Dear oh dear! Fades the prays! Your highness wasn't hurt. Mufti, enough I tell you to make certain chandle lits untightly fastened. See to it right away. That clumsy fool missed again. Narrator: Meanwhile, on the other side of the world... Spotty: I can't wait to show my parents new tricks, Superted. We don't have magic on the planet spot you know. Spotty kadabra! The rabbit will now reappear in this hat. Oh, now where did he go? Superted: Ha! Looks like he's taking a launch break, Spotty. Prince Rajeesh: Contacting Superted! Come in, Superted! My name is Rajeesh. And I'm making a royal member being a raja. Would you like to come to Punjara and help me? Superted: Crackling coconuts! He really seems upset. We'll be there in the blinking elephant side, Rajeesh! Come on, let's find the young raja. Spotty: Excuse me. If you teach me that rope trick, I'll show you a trick. Pick a card. Superted: You're supposed to let him pick from the whole dept. Spotty: Hey, come back here! Superted: We haven't time for that, Spotty. Come along or we'll be late meeting a raja. Prince Rajeesh: Now, I'd like to show you my animals. Have you ever seen elephants? Spotty: Oh yes, they're cute little creatures, aren't they? Help! Superted! It's a monster! Superted: No, Spotty. He won't hurt you. Prince Rajeesh: Why is he so scared? Superted: On the planet spot, elephants are only two feet tall. Spotty: Help! Put me down! Prince Rajeesh: He's so silly. Would you like to see the palace gardens? Superted: Sure. Spotty can lead the way.Mufti: Eh, do you think the young raja knows that plump over one? Prince Pyjamarama: He could not. Then again, we'd better consult the fits to make sure. Here catch! Hands in those. Tales he does not. You clumsy contuary mongrels! Get back to your dusting! Drab! Repairs! Faded! Oh. Why is it that I a prince should have nothing to wear? But once I dispose of the little raja, I'll control the royal treasury. Then I'll fill this whole palace of pyjamas! Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Mufti: Oh, but it will be dreaming, my prince, like an old big gratitude. Prince Pyjamarama: Mufti, you have your disguise? Mufti: PJ, I hate playing dress up. The treasurer: Oh we have a cricents, Prince Pyjamarama! Prince Pyjamarama: All right! All right! I'm coming! Now remember, we get rid of the raja at sundown. In the meantime, do the laundry. Mufti: How come I always get a dirty ones? Prince Rajeesh: All my countries rajas have worn this crown. Please, try it on. The treasurer: Your highness! Your highness! Spotty: Doh! Whoooo! Phew! The treasurer: A thousand have two pounds of lufty one. But I must show you something of great archenchy. These legends show the money which took them last month. And these you want in the palace have them. Our country is completely broke! Prince Pyjamarama: As I have said, we must raise taxes, Raja. Prince Rajeesh: I I I don't know, Uncle. Prince Pyjamarama: Rajeesh, day after day you have delayered decisions. This is your fault. Rajeesh: Oh, Superted, what shall I do? Superted: Well, why don't you check the books and see what the money is going? Prince Pyjamarama: No No No No No! No! You are our guest. We shouldn't warn you with this dreamy alligators by nature or something. I can't let them see my pyjama views. Rajeesh, why don't you show your friends the red stone ruins? They look lovely at sundown. Mufti, they'll be coming any minute. Get ready! Rajeesh: In ancient times, these ruins were temples built to honour the animals of guards. Prince Pyjamarama: They're coming! Hide! Prince Rajeesh: Careful where you walk. Superted: Strange. All these statues are now single one of the teddy bears. Spotty: Superted, that monkey winked at me! Superted: Oh, Spotty, you must be imagining things. Rajeesh: It is said one can seal once in this pool. Ahhhhhh! Superted: Blistering bananas! Rajeesh: Superted, help! Something's pulling me down! Spotty: Superted, be careful! Prince Pyjamarama: Yes, my lovely little lucky charms. You haven't hands my fortunes, then fool this day. Soon, I'll have every type of pyjama ever made and all of them sulk. Not that file 50 percent for the ester stuff. Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Mufti: I've got the voice stash just like you wanted, my prince. Prince Pyjamarama: Excellent, Mufti! I thank my lovely stars. Mufti: What about saying to me, "Thank you"? I did all the work. Prince Pyjamarama: Your job is not finished. Get busy and order these pyjamas. Mufti: Oh my goodness, do I have to, PJ? Prince Pyjamarama: It is a matter of national importants. And if you call me PJ one more time, I shall send you back to that good form when I found you. So far, so good. Not good. What was that? Oh, ahem. Enter! Superted: Your highness, we've been looking for Rajeesh all morning. We can't find him anywhere. Prince Pyjamarama: Ah, well, eh, he cannot see you. And eh, because of our busy schedule, I'm afraid you'll have to leave our lovely country today. Superted: I can't believe he wouldn't even say goodbye. The man: It is done, your highness. I told the people the white tiger stole our raja. Superted: The white tiger? Why didn't you tell us? Prince Pyjamarama: Because it is hopeless. In all of our history, no one has ever escaped the white tiger. That's it. Superted: Well history's about to be rewritten. We'll help you save him, won't we, Spotty? Prince Pyjamarama: Curses! Spotty: Superted, I wish we were looking for a leopard instead of the tiger. Leopards have such lovely spots. Prince Pyjamarama: Let the hunt begin! Superted: Thanks for the lift. Spotty: I never let you down on this planet. Boo hoo Boo hoo! Prince Pyjamarama: What went wrong this time, Mufti? Mufti: I did not know which one the elephant, the bear and his buddy purpose one would be ready so I usen the chairs on board the elephants. Ha Ha Ha! With this spot of these. Prince Pyjamarama: Oh. Your still penalty is reaching on tall heights, Mufti. What is the first sign anyway? Mufti: Thank you for the year of the jackass. Prince Pyjamarama: I should've known. Superted: Whoa! Slow down, big fella! Ungallop! Good elephant. We can't waste anymore time, Spotty. We must find our tiger that scared our elephants. Maybe it's the white tiger. Look, Spotty! Down there! Spotty: We'd better be careful, Superted. Whenever there are babies, there are bound to be... Mummies! Quick! Talk to her, Superted! Superted: Don't worry. We won't bother your cubs. We're looking for a white tiger. That's odd, Spotty. She's never seen the white tiger around here. But she did see some strang pae prints on the edge on the jungle near the cliff. Prince Pyjamarama: Superted, this is a complete waste of time. Believe me. Superted: This is the trail the tiger said to take. We'd better check out this cave. Prince Pyjamarama: Well if you insist, we'll lead the way. Mufti, my plan is working perfectly. Superted, you and Spotty take a high room. This rail. And we'll take the low room. Superted: There enough, Pyjamarama. Prince Pyjamarama: The end is near, Mufti! I can't wait enough to stop him out of that bear! Spotty: Superted, I don't like it in here. Superted: We must find Rajeesh, Spotty. Prince Pyjamarama: Oh Superted! As the old saying goes, "See you around, Chump!" Prince Pyjamarama and Mufti: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Superted: So Prince Pyjamarama's behind all this. I should've known. Spotty: Oh it's no use, Superted. These rocks won't budge. If only there were deplatable like a rock on a planet spot. Prince Rajeesh: Help! Help! Superted: Spotty, that's Rajeesh! Spotty: Superted, I see a light! Prince Rajeesh: Superted, did the white tiger capture you, too? Superted: Not a tiger, your highness. Your uncle. Spotty: He wants to become a new raja. Rajeesh: Maybe it's better if he took over. I'm not a very good leader. I can't make decisions. Superted: Don't say that, Rajeesh. Your uncle is a very bad man. He's responsible for countries by natural problems. Prince Rajeesh: Then I must stop him. There's no time to lose. Superted: Now that's a decision if I've heard one, your highness, if we can just find the way out of this cave. Spotty: I have an idea, Superted. Our little magic just like my little tricks! Spotty kadabra! Prince Rajeesh: Well done, Spotty! You really are a magician! Spotty: Wait until you see my card trick, your highness. Prince Pyjamarama: Tell me you've found it, Mufti! Mufti: No No No, Not yet. You've lost this one. Not yet. Prince Pyjamarama: Nephew! Whatever! You'd better not have lost my lucky penny! I cannot be crowned without it. To think, at 4 d' clock, the royal treasury and everything in Punjara will be mine! I'm so happy I could cut that keeper. I think I will. Mufti: My girly g will be a council of wowly exotic one. I cannot see the heights which you will rise. Prince Pyjamarama: Or the debts which you will fall if you don't find my lucky penny. Superted: Excuse me, sir, but what's going on? The zoo keeper: Prince Pyjamarama crowns himself a new raja today. Superted: It's just as we thought. Your uncle is trying the seize power. Prince Rajeesh: He doesn't know it yet, but he has a tiger by the tail. The crowds: Long live the prince! Long live Pyjamarama! Prince Pyjamarama: Since my nephew has tragic of the fallen victim of the white tiger, I now crown myself Pyjamarama the magnificent. New raja in Punjara. Superted: Srop! That man is trying to pull a conjob! The crowds: Oh yes! Prince Pyjamarama: You? Impossible! Superted: it was you who came up the young raja and not the white tiger! Prince Pyjamarama: Ha! Prove it. Superted: I was hoping you'd say that! Prince Pyjamarama: Who can this be?! There is no white tiger! It's just my Mufti in disguise! Prince Rajeesh: Is this proved enough for you, Uncle? What Superted said is true! My uncle is a villain! And now, his pyjama party is over! The crowds: Hooray! Long live Rajeesh! Prince Pyjamarama: NOW'S OUR CHANCE, MUFTI! RUN FOR IT! Superted: Time to pull the rogue at from under the schemer! Prince Pyjamarama and Mufti: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! The zoo keeper: Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Prince Pyjamarama: OH NO! NOT AGAIN! The crowds: Hooray! Superted: Well now, that's better. The crown is where it rightfully belongs of the true ruler. You can come out now, Spotty. Spotty: Ah, we'll it's about time. I never did look good in strips. Prince Rajeesh: How can I ever thank you, Superted? Superted: By being a wise and just ruler, Rajeesh, you'll always have the right tools. You just needed to believe in yourself. Prince Rajeesh: Yes, and once we sell our other types of pyjamas, we'll have lots of money to pave the streets and help my people. Superted: Goodbye, your highness. Let's go, Spotty. Spotty: Wait, Superted. Watch me pull the rabbit out of this turban. Oh ho! Must've been my other turban. The End!